


The One You're With

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [35]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba wants Jounouchi to realize why he can't say "I love you" yet.





	The One You're With

**Author's Note:**

> Day 35 of 50 Days of Pupship: The person (people) they love most

"It's not that I don't feel strongly for you. I'd kill for you," Kaiba said. "It's just I'd die for Mokuba."

"That's...extra," Jounouchi said, his anger receding. They had been in the middle of another argument about whether Kaiba really had human feelings, when Kaiba had finally blown up at him. He still hadn't said he loved him, but this was as good as it was getting right now.

"Wouldn't you for your sister?"

Jounouchi paused. "Yeah, I guess I would."

"That doesn't mean I don't care about you," Kaiba said. "It's different. Mokuba means more to me than anything else in this world."

"I see what you mean," Jounouchi said. "I guess that's true for me, too. I'd do a lot of things if it meant keeping Shizuka safe."

Kaiba's shoulders lowered, a sign he was calming down. "You just have to give me time."

Jounouchi stepped forward and nudged his arm. "I can't wait forever, you know."

"I know." Kaiba looked down at their hands, inches apart. "But it took me a long time to remember what Mokuba meant to me." He took Jounouchi's hand. "It'll come."

Jounouchi threw his arm over Kaiba's shoulders. "OK. I can live with that."


End file.
